


destiel rp

by cecibabes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibabes/pseuds/cecibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you would like to rp Kik me - cecibabes</p>
    </blockquote>





	destiel rp

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to rp Kik me - cecibabes

Castiel turned around and took one last glance at his family before leaving for a whole year. Never before had he been away from his brothers and Castiel had a hard time making friends. Gabriel had been trying Castiel to be funny for the whole car ride and Castiel could only come up with odd science jokes that nobody could understand. 

"Go get em, Tiger!" Gabriel yelled, waving. 

"Okay!" Castiel said, waving back awkwardly. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose and looked down at the small box of belonging he had. 

The backpack containing all of his clothes weighed him down, but Castiel was determined to not fail this year. Nodding to himself slightly, Castiel told himself that he would be okay and university wasn't a big deal. 

After collecting himself, Castiel pulled the piece of paper that the university gave him for assistance. 

"Room 22b1, huh?" Castiel said looking at the map of the university. After finding where the dorms were, Castiel made his way up the elevators. 

After getting lost and being too awkward to ask for help, Castiel finally found his room. Oddly, the door was open and there stood what he assumed his roommate. 

"Um, hello." Castiel said awkwardly.

(One sec sorry is dean a hunter in this fic or is this an alternate universe and he actually had a normal childhood?)

(Uh instead of hunter his dad was a cop and still went through the whole taking care of Sammy and mommy dead and daddy issues)

"Hey, so your my new roomie?" Dean walked towards the awkward man and took the paper from his hands "castiel, isn't that an angel or something?" He said it more as a statement than a question. Knowing full well that Castiel was in fact an angels name when Sam went through that phase where he wouldn't shut up about angels. Dean wasn't sure but he he thinks Cas resembles the angel quite a bit, black hair and 'woah, blue, very blue eyes. Dean couldn't look away for a few moments until he found castiel staring at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Only then did he realize that he was hot

Castiel chuckled, "Well if this is room 22B1, then yes I believe that I am your roommate." 

Castiel took a good look at the boy. He had sandy spiked up hair and emerald green eyes that Castiel adored. On top of that, the man had a muscular build that he thought was very attractive.

"Castiel is indeed a angel name, my father was a religious man." Castiel paused, "What is your name?"

 

"I'm Dean" coughed and lowered his voice trying to regain his self control "so top or bottom?"

"Sorry?" Castiel asked, with his eyes all furrowed and confused. Gabriel taught him that this was a sexual innuendo. 

Then, Castiel noticed that bunk bed in the room. OH DEAR HEAVENLY FATHER, Castiel thought to himself. "Uh, top bunk thanks." Castiel said quickly.

(Haha yay you got it) "oh yah, fuck sorry! I meant bunks, I probably shouldn't even be speaking right now. I'm only running on an hour of sleep withing the last 32 hours" dean was blushing actually blushing.

He turned around and headed for his bed laying down, hoping Cas didn't see. Come on what are you thinking you idiot get yourself together. You're Dean friggen winchester.

Castiel smiled to himself and out his backpack on the floor and his box of stuff next to it. He climbed up the ladder and after about two minutes of being bored, Castiel hung his head upside down from the top bunk and looked at Dean.

"Mr. Winchester? I didn't bring any useful appliances and this dorm looks rather plain." Castiel paused for a minute, "Do you know if there is an IKEA around here?"

Dean made a face at the name just given to him "Uh sorry dude I'm completely oblivious to this area, and uh you can just call me Dean you know"

Castiel nodded, "Alright Dean." Castiel paused, "Do you have anything of importance to do this afternoon?"

Dean leaned off the bed slightly, his head facing the top bunk "No... why?"

"Would you like to go on an adventure..... to IKEA." Castiel asked, looking at the plain dull room.

Dean thought for a moment really questioning whether he should be alone with this guy anymore but decided that he wasn't gonna be able to fall asleep and since cas mentioned it, Dean noticed the dorm was really plain it would be nice to have some things to look at atleast.

"Yah sure but I'm driving and driver picks the music" he stood up and walked to the small kitchen, snatching his keys off the counter with one hand while reaching for his jacket with the other. He glanced back seeing Cas still on the top bunk sitting up "well are you coming?"

"Course." Cas said, climbing down the ladder and fixing his glasses. He followed Dean into the hallway and pulled out his phone.

"I have the directions to IKEA." Cas said with a smiled, redecorating is one of his favorite things.

"Good becuase I dont want to waste baby's fuel" Dean looked back and caught castiel wearing a smile, leaving dean with an odd satisfying warmth roaming throughout his body.

They finally reached the stairwell and walked down until they got to a door marked 'MAIN FLOOR' Walking through it to the front doors. It was a bit of a walk to get to the parking garage a few blocks away from the collage, but it seemed even longer with the akward tension of not talking to the handso..... Dean shook his head, man, not talking to the MAN at his side.

Once Baby was in sight Dean beamed at his beautiful 67 Chevy Impala. He stepped inside and started the ignition, reveling in her purr for a moment instantly relaxing him of any tension or stress. He turned to the dark haired man at his side "so where are we off to?"

Cas turned to look at the man next to him, with a smile. He hit 'start' and Siri loudly told Dean where to go. 

Castiel felt different around Dean, he has never really felt like this around people. It was different then feeling awkward, it was like everything was intensified. 

Cas hummed along to the soft music playing around what Dean put on. 

"What are you studying, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at the side of Dean's head.

"I'm working to get my bachelor's degree in mechanics and take a few coarses for managing a businesss and hopefully down the road I'll own my own shop, I'm not sure yet but I might expand on my woodwork/construction also. What about you?"

"I'm learning how to write." Castiel said, "I want to write a story. I also paint and play the violin." 

Castiel looked at the GPS on his phone and saw that they were almost at IKEA.

Dean didn't know why but he really enjoyed the idea of Cas writing just it gave him that warm feeling again but this time a shiver went uo his spine but he covered it up with a stretch "what kind of stuff do you write? Have any been published?"

"I once wrote a story, never published it. It was about an Angel saving a man from Perdition. The angel ended up falling in love with the man." Castiel said, now looking out the window.

They pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine "that's actually really cool, how did you come up with that idea?"

"Came to me in a dream." Castiel said, dorkily smiling at Dean as he got out of the car.

"Cool" dean muttered to himself smiling all giddy. The smile quickly faded as he stepped out of the car trailing after Cas. "So what are... nevermind I won't pester you, are there any questions you want to ask me?"

"Not at this moment." Cas said, walking towards the entrance.

"Okay" dean replied taking longer steps to try and keep up with man who moved quickly for his size. "What all are we getting here?"

"Well, my family comes from the richer side of the social classes, so I'll be paying. We should get everything we think we need." Castiel said, stepping into the escalator. "But for reference, we need a microwave, probably a desk, lamps, and objects of that persona."

Dean wanted to object to Cas  
paying for him but in all reality he had very little money, just enough to buy food for himself so he just replied with a single "okay, but I'm buying you lunch afterwards" he could get more money when he gets a job at his uncles shop out of town.

They entered the IKEA and was impressed with how nice and how BIG it actually was. Dean was used to getting stuff on Ebay hoping it wasn't a hoax, sometimes his dad would even bring some 'CLOSED CASE' items after nobody had attempted to get them back. More often then not they had to get doused in bleach first from whatever the hell it had been through. He never minded that but having furniture or appliances he knew had no possibility of being a murder weapon was nice.

Dean just took Castiel lead, obviously having been in this place since he seems to know exactly what he was doing

Castiel grabbed one of the shopping carts and headed to the bottom floor where most of the stuff they needed was located. The first section were lamps. Castiel when strait to the pandas that lit up and changed colors. 

"This is adorable." Castiel said, smiling at the rubber panda thing.

Dean looked at castiel smiling at him "adorable?" Dean laughed "dude I'm not having a panda in my dorm room, I do plan on having a sex life you know"

Castiel laughed, "But it changes colors. Plus, I'm pretty sure that your partner won't stop having sex with you because you have a toy panda in your room." Then he paused again, "AND it changes colors."

"Fine but it's going on your side of the room" partner? He thought but soon brushed it away and grabbed the panda stuffing it into the cart trying to hide it any way he could

 

Castiel laughed, "Alright." 

They shopped around a little more and their cart was getting full. So far they got, an actual lamp, a coffee table, a desk for the both of them, Christmas lights to go around their bunk (that was Cas's idea, and some bean bags. 

"The cafeteria is upstairs if you're hungry." Cas said, leaning against the cart.

"Actually I was thinking of going to a friends diner just out of town her food is amazing, you'll love the burgers. I mean if you want to go" dean couldn't had to look away from the way the man was leaning against the cart. There wasn't anything special about it but Dean was getting all flustered. He coughed trying to regain control for the second time today and turned towards cas "so uh anything else we need or do you just want to go pay up"

"I would love to go get some burgers with you." Castiel said, smiling a bit. "And yes, let's go check out." 

Cas went to check it all of the items and then followed Dean back into the Impala.

Dean sat down in his Impala still flustered. He started the impala and ACDC's back in black came on and he couldn't resist blasting the song and singing along rather loudly, not caring about the man sitting beside him most likely judging him.

Castiel smiled, the music reminded him of home. Luci, Castiel's oldest brother, had a taste for this type of music and Castiel was beginning to acquire a taste of it himself. 

Before he realized it, Castiel was screaming the lyrics along to the song as well. 

He turned over to Dean and smiled

Dean couldn't help but smile wide as he heard cas sing along with him turning towards him and seeing that Castiel was also looking at him. He was actually kind of surprised cas knew the song song let alone the words, pegging Cas as more of a beethovens crap kinda guy. 

Curiosity took over and after the song was done he turned the volume down to a reasonable level "what kind of music do you like, Cas?"

 

"Well, all sorts. If I can find the beat and enjoy the rhythm, it's my type of music." Castiel said, smiling at the nickname.  
"But if I had to chose my favorites, instrumental, rock, or alternative are the ones I listen to the most." Castiel said, still looking at the man.

"I like your taste but classic rock is the best" he said glancing over with a cocky grin. Cas was still looking at him so he just kind of kept his sight on the man.

Cas smiled, he wasn't an idiot. Dilated pupils, a sign of attraction. 

Cas continued to hum along to the song until the car came to a stop. They were in the parking lot of a diner and Castiel could smell the food on the barbecue.

Dean cute the ignition and stepped out of the door excited for the food. As he stepped into the diner he could see Ho wiping down a table "Hey Jo hook me up with a table for two" 

Jo looked towards the familiar voice calling her name knowing who it was. She smiled and gave a nod to the man who was standing next to him "good catch" she muttered before gesturing to a booth in the corner that Dean had practically claimed as his own. 

Dean smiled as she pointed to the booth somehow always empty no matter how busy it was. He was pretty sure Jo kept it empty just in case. As he walked over he nodded to a women with light brown hair "hey Ellen" Ellen smiled but quickly returned to cooking obviously busy.

Castiel smiled and followed Dean into the booth, sitting opposite from him. 

"Nice people, you got here." Cas said, looking over the menu and smiling, "Why don't you order for me, Dean? I trust your taste." 

Cas put down his menu and looked at Dean with a small smile still on his face.

"Hmmm" Dean flipped through the menu mostly for show as he knew almost every item on there the many times he drove through and stopped here. He unconciously started to pout his lips flipping the the pages. He set the menu on the table, waiting for Jo to arrive which didn't take long.

"what would you guys like to drink?" Dean opened his mouth but Jo scribbled something down "I know iced tea and make sure to bring the lemon" dean beamed. The diner felt like home to him. "And you?" she gestured to Castiel.

Cas thought that Dean's pouty lips were adorable, "Um a strawberry milkshake please." Cas said nicely.

Dean smiled at Cas' choice in beverage. "I'm Jo by the way" Jo tucked the menu underneath her arm and held out her hand.

Cas shook her hand and smiled back at her, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Castiel." 

Jo smiled at him and then went to go place the orders. 

Cas smiled to himself and looked at Dean, "How long have you known each other?"

 

"About 12 years now, her mom, Ellen, is married to my uncle. She's like a sister to me"

 

"That's nice." Castiel smiled, thinking about his own brothers.

Jo came back with their drinks, "One iced tea and one strawberry milkshake." 

"Thank you." Castiel smiled and took a sip of his milkshake, "This is delicious." He told Dean with a big smile on his face.

Dean smiled, happy that Cas was enjoying his milkshake. Jo came back for the orders "the usual dean?" "Actually two" dean responded she scribbled something down "be right back with your food" she smiled and walked into the back. "So where are you from?" Dean sipped on his drink looking uo at Castiel.

"Portland." Castiel said thinking about home, he was definitely going to miss if family. "It's very rainy there, but it's beautiful." Cas smiled. 

He took another ship of his milkshake and ate the small cherry that was on top.

"Ive heard it was nice, have any family up there?" Dean stared as Castiel sucked the cherry off the stem.

Castiel nodded and swallowed the cherry. "Two brothers and one of their boyfriends. Gabriel, Luci, and Michael." Cas smiled when talking about them, "What about you? Any family other than Jo, Ellen, and your uncle?"

"Yah I have my little brother Sammy who, really, isn't all that little. He's pretty much a moose, and then there's my dad but we don't talk much he lives up in Lawrence and Sam is at Stanford University"

"Stanford, wow." Castiel said with a smile. 

Jo came back with their orders and Castiel happily took a big bite. 

"This is great, Dean." Castiel said, letting a small moan escape his mouth.

Dean had a mouthful of burger in his mouth his mouth and was just about to swallow when he heard a low moan come from the man sitting across from him. Dean practically choked down his food "Uh yah I uh... I told you there burgers were the best" God job winchester that was not suspicious at all he thought sarcastically.

Cas nodded and continued really being into his burger. He took a sip of milkshake to wash it down. "This is by far the best lunch I've had in a long time." Cas said smiling. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel said in a voice that was a little deeper then his already deep voice.

Dean had finished his meal around the same time as cas and excused himself to use the washroom. Watching Cas eat got him really worked up, he hadn't been that easily aroused since he was a teenager. God what was this guy doing to him. He tried to let things take care of itself for a few minutes but when it dawned on him that it wasn't going to happen he unzipped his jeans and started working at the issue. 

Dean walked out but walked past the booth and to the front desk where Jo was, he payed the bill with a generous to that earned yelp of joy from Jo. Dean walked back the table "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, thanks Dean." Castiel got up and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Cas waved goodbye and said thank you to Jo and Ellen before walking the the Impala with Dean.

Dean flinched slightly to the hand on his shoulder, it was just a hand yet he started to feel flustered. A smile crept onto deans face when Cas said goodbye to Ellen and Jo. Cas turned to him "let's go home then?" "Yah we still have to set up everything and that stupid panda" dean didn't mean for that to come off so hostile but he was still worked up and worried about what had happened just 20 minutes ago and on top of it all he now had to go back to the dorm with this guy. Dean slid into the car, this ride was so awkward with Dean answering Cas with one word answers. He felt relieved when they finally got out of the car but still kept to minimal conversation. Dean grabbed the rest of the items boughten then started the hike up the stairs.

Cas looked a little confused, maybe he did something wrong. In his opinion the day was going rather well, but maybe it was something that Cas couldn't control. 

He walked up the stairs and went into the apartment. Dean was in the corner placing all of the things carefully on the floor. 

Cas sat down next to Dean, cris cross, and looked at Dean. 

"Alright, what should we assemble first?" Castiel asked, bending over to get his rubber panda.

"I dunno you pick" Dean shrugged but didn't move besides that.

"Let's build the coffee table." Cas said leaning over to grab the big box, his body brushed by Dean's arm and he felt rather odd about it. 

He opened the box and then pulled out the directions, "What the?" Castiel said, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes. 

"Deeeaaann." Castiel groaned, "Look, they don't make any sense."

Deans eyes widened when he felt Cas brush past him but in hopes of being civilized with this guy he sat on the floor and attempted to help. Only a few moments in Cas called his name in a way that seemed rather sexual even though he knows Cas didn't mean it that way. Dean crawled over to where Cas sat being careful not to touch him but he slipped on the wooden floor and ended up falling into Cas.

When Dean fell into Cas, he fell over and now Dean was on top of Cas on the floor. Castiel laughed and smiled. 

Cas, now his hand was rested on Dean's hair, asked "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" between laughs. 

Then he realized the position they were in and failed to resist the urge to kiss Dean. Both of Cas's hand where on Dean's neck, and Cas sunk into the kiss.

 

"Yah I'm okay" Dean said laughing with Cas completely forgetting about avoiding Cas and then they both stopped laughing. Dean suddenly aware of how they lay with him on top and Cas below him who now was leaning in to what.. kiss him. Yup they were kissing and he didn't have any urge to pull away which scared Dean. He had nver been with a man. Dean winchester was not into dudes but when Castiel wrapped his hands around his neck Dean couldn't help but lower his hands to Cas' hips, they felt incredible, Dean started to massage little circles into his skin.

Cas moaned a little and then continued kissing Dean. Cas became very aware of the bump that had appeared in his jeans and so did Dean who was on top of Cas.

Cas smiled into the kiss and as they were taking a break to breathe, Cas was sucking on Dean's neck.

Dean smile at the moan he dragged from Cas' lips and started to grind into the ever present erection thay Cas had. Suddenly the kiss stopped and they were both gasping for air. Dean felt Cas sucking on his neck, just then he realized what was going on. He pulled away from Cas and stood up horror overwhelming him, he had just kissed a man and enjoyed it. Dean glanced down to the tent in his pants and strided for the washroom, locking the door once he was inside. He turned the knob for the shower to a cold temperature and got inside. He was in there for about half an hour thinking about everything. He kissed a man, this man was also his roommate. 

About 45 minutes later he stepped out of the shower only now realizing he had forgotten a towel. But too overwhelmed to ask Cas for one he just sat in the tub.

Castiel was literally in one of the biggest WTF just happened moments in his life. He decided to leave Dean alone and take a walk to sort out his brain. 

Dean seemed into it in the beginning, and then he just stopped. Maybe he thought it was wrong, Castiel thought. 

Castiel found the park and decided to sit down on a bench. He sighed and really started to miss his brothers. So much had happened in one day, Cas would completely overwhelmed. 

Castiel decided to go to the library and get his mind off of things.

Dean finally got dressed and came out of the washroom, feeling relief and guilt when he saw that Cas wasn't there. He walked over to his bed and just lay there staring at the ceiling.

Hours had pasted and Castiel was wondering if he should even go back to the dorm. He look at the book he was reading and decided that books were definitely less complicated then humans. 

He had the urge to call his brothers and cry over the phone, but Cas was too ashamed to tell them. They wouldn't laugh at him, well maybe Gabriel would a little bit, but Cas just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Instead, he stayed at the library until it was almost closed. When it was closing time, he rented all of the books in the series he was reading and headed back to the park. 

Castiel sat on the park bench readying his book, until he realized how late it was. Cas checked his phone and it was 12 am. Maybe Dean would be sleeping by now and he could slip back into the dorm without having to talk to him. 

Castiel walked back into the dorm with all of his books in his arms and very carefully opened the door with his key.

Dean sat thinking for a long time dreading the fact that Castiel would be back sooner or later. Dean thought a lot mostly about the kiss, about how in reality if he was being honest he enjoyed the kiss, he really enjoyed it and he felt like an asshole for most likely making Cas feel like he was unwanted. What if he thought he was gross becuase of him?

Just then Dean heard the key enter the lock and his heart dropped. Cas entered the room and Dean swallowed down all fear and slipped off his bed standing up with his hands in his pockets. "Listen Cas I am so sorry for how i acted earlier I shouldn't have just run away like that"

"I was just scared, I had never kissed a man before. I had never been attracted to a male and it's just so confusing."

Cas nodded, "I understand. It's alright." 

Cas was once again confused and carefully placed his books in order. He climbed up the ladder and belly flopped onto the bed, not even caring that he hadn't brushed his teeth.

Dean watched Castiel pass by him looking hurt. He tried to speak as Cas climbed the ladder but didn't want to risk hurting him again so he just lay down on his own bed. 

A few minutes passed and dean uttered out "Cas I'm so sorry" his voice cracked on the verge of tears.

Cas stared at the ceiling, "Don't worry, Dean. It's really okay, it was my fault for moving too quickly."

"Can we still be friends??" Dean asked.  
"I-I don't know. Maybe we can try." Cas said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you"

There was tension between them all morning it was like they weren't allowed to talk or come within 3 feet of each other but afterwards they didn't have to see each other until there classes were done.

Deans day was filled with a boring lectures on safety and tests to make sure that he was capable of doing what was needed throughout the rest of the year. 

It was really hard to stay focused all he could think about was the pain he inflicted on Cas and how much he wanted to make it all better again or erase what had happened between them, but after dean thought that he regretted it he didn't want to erase what happened. What happened was amazing up until the point where he became a homo phobic dick and ran off. I have to make it better, I have to. "And that concludes today's lesson. See you all tomorrow" 

Dean got up from his desk and collected his things, thinking about how he was going to try and atleast maintain a friendship with his roommate.  
Dean walked into the dorm but Cas wasn't there yet. So he decided to take a nap.

Cas had a relatively good day, other than the fact he couldn't stop thinking about the day before. He liked his Professors, they seemed professional and fair. But every minute of the day was thinking about how he screwed up his first relationship that never happened. 

On his way back to the dorm, his backpack felt heavy and he dreaded the awkwardness and pain that was to come when he opened the dorm's door. 

He unlocked the door and saw Dean asleep on the lower part of the bunk. Dean slept so that his arms were wrapped around his pillow and his head was twisted to one side. Cas could see the perfect curve of his back and his butt. All Cas could do was sigh and put his backpack back against the wall.

Dean woke and trudged to the kitchen tired. He opened up the fridge and saw that there was nothing so he decided to go get some groceries but when he went to grab his coat he saw cas with his head in a book and changed his mind. "Uh. Hey. Castiel want to go get something to eat?"

Cas looked over the book and looked at Dean. 

"Mmm no, I'm not very hungry." Cas lied. He was in no shape to be alone with Dean, especially not now.

Plus whenever ever Cas thought about Dean he thought about drowning himself in alcohol like his father once did. Maybe that's what he needed to do. Alcohol and a distraction. Cas needed to get his mind off of Dean and he certainly knew how. 

"But, I'm just about ready to go somewhere." Castiel said, getting up quickly and looking at himself in the mirror. 

Cas looked good. His hair was it's normal messy brown sex hair and he took off his glasses. 

Cas walked out the dorm with Dean without saying a word. 

This is college, Castiel thought. Luci told him about college and how he should enjoy it. Cas decided that he was going to. 

Cas was going to a party, he had heard people talking about it and it was a good way to meet new people.

After being shot down by Cas he went with his original plan of grocery shopping.

A few hours later dean came back and realized that most of the furniture hadn't been built or placed in its proper place to hopefully attempt at thier friendship being rebuilt. After all was done he was tired and aching so he decided to go to bed even though it was only 6 pm

Castiel went to the party he heard about and went strait to the alcohol. He drank as much as he could until he was very very much drunk and walked back to his dorm. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and then fell over.

Dean was woken up by a loud thud outside in the hall, he got up out of bed to find out it had been Cas passed out on the floor. He quickly scooped him into his arms and brought him inside but since he wasn't able to put him on the top bunk he put him on his own. Dean undressed the man to his boxers and covered him up in a blanket getting asparin and a glass of water to put on the chair that Dean had placed near the bed for when Cas woke up. Den knew cas would be wanting a greasy meal when he woke up so he made him some 'breakfast in bed' even though it wasn't nearly breakfast time, only being 1 am. After everything was set dean was too deep in his guilt to even try and go to bed. He felt sick and shortly after was sick, leaning over the counter. He knew cas had drank becuase of him and he felt like he should own the title of 'biggest asshole in the entire world' it would suit him perfectly. He started to loose his grip on the counter, becoming weak in the knees until eventually he was on the floor where he had passed out l.

Cas woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, only problem that he was in bed. He was in bed, in his dorm, almost naked, and he had no idea how it had happened. Well, the last thing he actually remembered was getting into the bottle of vodka. He sat up and looked at the medicine and water on a stool next to the bed. Without asking, he took a few pills and drank the water. 

Cas got up and looked around. He saw Dean on the floor sleeping, all curled up. A wave of guilt hit him. He realized that he was sleeping in Dean's bunk, not his own. 

"Oh dear." Cas said, putting some pants on before rushing over to Dean. 

Cas had never dealt with these types of things and he wasn't really sure what to do. Cas bent over so he was looking down at Dean. 

"Dean?" Castiel paused, "Dean are you alright?" He asked again.

Dean was cold lying on the floor stomach shaking and mouth reeking of bile. It took him a moment to realize that he had been woken up by Cas shaking him and realized that the sound was Cas talking to him. Dean placed a hand on the floor and very shakily got up "yah yah I'm fine sorry. Are you okay you kind of feel down outside" he had a hand to his head, he'd obviously gotten up to fast becuase he had a searing pain within his skull for a few moments.

"Yes, I'm good. But what about you? What happened to you?" Cas asked. Then he paused, "Thanks for helping me, by the way."

"No problem and nothing I just got a little sick that's all, there's breakfast if you need" he gestured to the spot on the counter.

Cas felt really guilty now, he looked at the food prepared by Dean and just stared. "Thank you, Dean. Cas said taking the breakfast and offering half of it to Dean.

"One sec I want to brush my teeth atleast" dean went to the bathroom. When he returned all he ate was an egg and the orange juice, trying not to upset his stomach again"

Cas ate his share of the meal and then went to go clean himself up in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. 

"Well it looks like we slept through our first classes." Castiel said frowning, he hated skipping school.

"I'm not going anywhere like this I literally feel like my guts got lost somewhere in there" dean gestured towards the sink

Castiel chuckled at the joke and smiled at Dean, "Well it looks like I'm not going anywhere either, I am hung over right now."

"Yah no kidding" Dean said with a smile feeling relived that there atleast talking again

"I have a Netflix account and a laptop if you want to join me." Cas said, hoping that this would somehow repair their relationship.

"Yah sure" Dean said non chalantly even though he wanted to jump with how happy he was.

Castiel dug his laptop out of his computer and plugged the charger into the outlet. He sat with his back against the wall and the laptop on top of Dean and his lap. "I am going to introduce you to Sherlock, if that's alright." Cas said, smiling a little.


End file.
